nscfandomcom-20200222-history
SmileyLand
Early stage SmileyLand has applied to NSC on December 20th, 2012. SmileyLand had been a Republic for most of its presence in the Waiting List, before getting united with the Island of Folegandria close to their debut in NSC 109. This Nation remained in the WL for 504 days. SmileyLand in the WLSC SmileyLand took part in 25 editions of the WLSC. (24 as a Republic and the last edition as a Federation). Due to the official channel's lack of interest, SmileyLand withdrew three times from this contest. (45 to 47; 56 to 58 and finally in the 60th edition of the contest). SmileyLand's debut in the WLSC took place in the 33rd edition and took part in it for the very last time 30 editions later. Worst result: 11 out of 15 in their debut. Best results: 1st in editions 38 and 48. SmileyLand & Folegandria in the NSC: (NSC 109 to 135) Debut: NSC 109 Worst result: Edition 109 - 21/23 in the semi-final ''' '''Best result: Edition 110 - 3/30 in the final. SmileyLand's official and public channel: '''BroadcasterSmileChannel (channels 1 & 2). '''Other private channels: '''SMLMovies (SMLM), MTVLand (MTVL), WorldSportsChannel (WSC), SpiritualFantasticRealm (SFR) and FoxxEntertainment (FXE) '''New Nation's name: ''The Islandic Federation of Kordavia ''(NSC 136 onwards) Origins of the new name: The origins: Smosferatus, the first king of our ancient nation (called The Southern Green Arkipelag) had two daughters, Athelea and Kordavia. When the king died, the kindgom was divided in two regions, both ruled by each one of the princesses. Athelea was a religious fanatic and transformed the Northern Part (currently SmileyLand) in a strict religious region , while Kordavia ruled the Southern Part (currently Folegandria) as a gothic princess. She believed the darkness was the trule light, "because knowing the darkness allows us to understand the light". While her sister's light, darkened the region's reality, her religious beliefs brought sadness and fear, Kordavia ruled the South with freedom and giving her people the right to live according to their personal visions of morality, love and religion . Athelea has ruined the Northern Part, while the Southern Part was a place of joy, social and religious freedom. Athelea remained single throughout her life, while Kordavia married a noble man and had a child. When his son turned into an adult, Kordavia declared war to Athelea and the Northern Region, and eventually killed her sister with her bare hands. the victorious ruler has decided to keep the two regions separated. She handed the Northern part to her son, Starkus, who decided to rule as his mother did and decided that the sad part of the North should become a place of tolerance, freedom and happiness. He changed the Northern part's name to SmileyLand, while Kordavia's part became Folegandria. A few decades later, after she re-married to a nobleman, Skaltus, who was a citizen from a Northern Kingdom, and shortly after her death, her husband decided to change the name of the Nation and hand it his son with Kordavia, when he was still alive. Kordavia's youngest son with Skaltus, Fierson, succeeded to his father. Fierson made SmileyLand & Folegandria two different countries, giving SmileyLand full independence and we had from that era on two different countries and it would take a lifetime for them to re-unite and become a NSC's single nation. So, after being part of NSC for many decades, and almost celebrating a new anniversary, SmiFo revamps itself. The new name is a reminder of the gothic princess, who became a queen of two regions of a Kingdom and re-made our Nations' History. It's basically a homage to freedom and tolerance and a new way of being in NSC. Smifo's complete new name: The Islandic Federation of Kordavia Known as: Kordavian Islands EurovisionSmile Nicholas 123